


The Essay

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Alex, Dom/sub, FOR REAL DIRTY TALK UP THE ASS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron is fed up with how much Alex is working on his essay and how little he's paying attention to him.





	The Essay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Gifted to Badromantic because I submitted the first half to his tumblr and his compliments inspired me to finish it!

    Aaron was not happy. The reason that Aaron was not happy was that Alexander had spent practically all day and night for a week working on his essay that was due in two weeks and already over the page minimum. Aaron knew the essay was done too because it only took Alexander 1 day to write a 4 page essay. That meant that his boyfriend was spending day and night editing his fucking essay due in 2 weeks for 7 days.  
     
    He had decided enough was enough. He was going to the library to get Alexander and that was that. He had dressed the way he knew Alex couldn't resist too. Skinny jeans and a tank top, things he almost never wore.  
     
    He walked to the library thinking the entire time how needy he had been the last few days. When he finally arrived Aaron walked over to where Alex was sitting typing away on his godforsaken essay. Aaron tapped Alex on the shoulder and when he looked over said "It's time to come home" before Alexander could get a word out. Alex looked Aaron up and down clearly enjoying the sight of him in skinny jeans and a tank. "Sorry Babe I have to finish editing the essay for Washington's class" Alex said and smiled at him before going back to work.  
     
    Aaron made a dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat. He watched Alex for a couple minutes. Alex took notice and turned towards him likely to say something along the lines of 'I'm busy' however he didn't get the chance as Aaron pushed him back into his chair and sat on Alexander's lap; straddling him.

    Alexander blushed and started to say "Aaron what are you-" but Aaron shut him up by grinding against Alex and quietly moaning in Alex's ear. He could feel both himself and Alex quickly getting hard, so Aaron rolled his hips harder into Alex and whimpered in his ear. He responded by moving his hands to Aaron's hips and saying "It's not very nice of you to interrupt me like this while I'm working Sweetheart. You're not being a very good boy". Aaron whimpered at the contact and the petnames and replied "I'm sorry Daddy~" Alex gave a low groan at this "But you've been so busy and I've been so damn needy". Aaron smirked and continued knowing his next sentence would make Alex very mad "I even thought about asking for help from others Daddy" at this Alex's eyes darkened and he growled and said "Oh yeah Princess? Who were you thinking of?". Aaron yelped as Alex reached under Burr's tank and dug his nails into Aaron's skin 

    Aaron panted and said "Thomas and James, they both think I'm cute. I could probably get them to do me at the same time too. Bet it'd feel amazing". Alex glared at him and spat out "You're not gonna do that Sweetheart. You know why?" before continuing Alex pulled Aarons head down to growl in his ears his next words "Because you're mine and you know it. I could probably leave you alone for months and you'd still come back to have me fuck you like you love".

    Alex rubbed where his nails had dug in previously almost apologeticly and seemed to contemplate something while Aaron continued to grind down into him able to almost perfectly feel it through the tight jeans. "I have been neglecting haven't I Princess? Even if you need some punishment for interrupting me and daring to even think about another you've been a good boy to hold out this long."

    Aaron whimpered at the praise and his dick twitched with the thought of being punished. Alex hummed into his neck and asked "How do you think I should punish you hmm? And what should your reward for holding out be Princess?". Aaron gulped and said "You could take me back to our dorm and tie me up all needy and hard while you finish you're editing and afterwards you could reward me by fucking me into the mattress". Alex grinned, nipped Aaron's ear and neck, and said "That sounds just fine Baby Boy. Why don't you be a good boy and gather my stuff so we can leave? I want to watch that cute little ass of yours." Alex smirked and let go of Aaron.

    Aaron nodded and got up slowly gathering Alexander's laptop and various supplies making sure to bend over lots for him. Afterwards he handed it to Alex and got a kiss on the lips for the effort. "Good boy Aaron. Now let's go home." He smiled sweetly and led Aaron out of the library.

    The walk back to the dorm seemed to take hours and the whole time Alex kept touching him. By the time they got home Aaron was panting again.

    Alex pushed him onto the bed, stomach up, and kissed him hard. He got up, walked over to his bed, bent over, and got a box out. He took two silk ribbons, one for his princess's feet and one for his hands, out of the box. He turned around and tied Burr's hands together and then tied the rest of the ribbon to his beds headboard.

    As Alex tied Burr down he started panting hard from all the feather light touches. God he was so hard. It was going to be difficult to get through Alex editing. He hoped his Daddy wouldn't take too long.

   "There" Alex cooed while rubbing his sweetheart's tummy "Just gotta finish spell checking the essay and then I can reward you okay Burr? I'm sure you'll be a good boy be nice and patient for me too. I love you Baby Boy!" at that he kissed him and went to his bed to work on the essay.

    Burr sighed and hoped Alexander wouldn't start writing instead of just spell checking. He could forget things so easy when he wrote. He wrote so much too Aaron mused. It can be a hassle to take care of him but I do love him. As his mind wandered while Alex edited it slowly turned to dirtier things such as his reward for being patient.

    Aaron was snapped out of his fantasies of being on his hands and knees getting fucked by Hamilton while he whispered dirty talk into his ear when said Alex shut his computer and walked over to Aaron.

    Aaron panted as Alex stroked his stomach and put his other hand on Aaron's face. He pulled Aaron's head up slightly and kissed him hard. When he yelped at his lip being bitten Alex growled. Eventually they pulled away from each other both panting with kiss swollen lips.

    Alex untied the ribbons on Aaron's hands and then the ones on his feet. Aaron rubbed his wrist as Alex got undressed.

    Once Alex got undressed he pulled a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. As he put some on his fingers he said "Such a good boy Sweetheart. So good and patient for me aren't you?". "Yes Daddy, I'm your good boy" Aaron replied and gasped as Alex slowly put one finger in him. "You are Sweetheart. You're such a good boy for me. Such a slut for me too huh Princess?" Alex asked as he pushed another finger into him. "Yes Daddy I'm a slut for you. Oh oh Daddy please fuck me please I need you!" Aaron pleaded as a third finger entered him.

    "Okay Baby Boy okay. You've been so patient for me you deserve it." Alex said as he pulled his fingers out and put a condom on. He lubed his dick up as he said "I need you to get on your hands and knees for me okay Sweetheart?".

    Aaron did so and shivered in anticipation when Alex pressed his cock against his hole. He slowly pushed in making sure Aaron was comfortable the whole time. Alex kissed his neck and sucked hickeys into his skin.

    When he sunk to hilt he paused a moment and growled into Aaron's ear "That feel good Princess? Want me pound your pretty little hole of yours like the slut you are?". "Yes oh god yes! Oh Daddy please fuck me you feel so good oh please fuck me Daddy!" Aaron begged near tears from all the pent up lust and he nearly yelled when Alex pulled back and started thrusting hard.

    Alex bit him all over as he fucked him. Aaron yelped when he raked his nail down Aaron's sides. Alex was muttering about how good he was and how good he felt and what pretty little slut he was. It was so good Aaron felt like crying

  Aaron tried rocking back into him but Alex pushed his back down down and held his ass up effectively fucking him into the mattress like he said he would. "Keep your ass in the air like the little slut you are Baby Boy." Alex said as he pounded him raw.

    As Aaron neared his orgasm he got louder and louder. Alex eventually stuffed a shirt into his mouth to gag him and said "Don't want the the other dorms hearing now do we?". When Alex started jerking him off he came shouting as Alex fucked him through his orgasm and then some. Alex came with a shout and hilted inside him.

    Alex pulled out and layed next to him as they caught their breath. When he did he pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash can. When he came back Aaron kissed his cheek and pulled them both under the covers. They fell asleep quickly when they stsrted cuddling.


End file.
